Arrow Earth 2: Rise of the Shadows
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: An Arrow Earth 2 tie-in that follows the story of Malcolm Merlyn "The Dark Archer" himself as he begins to form the League of Shadows. He will travel the globe to begin the foundation for his team that he will use to try and replace the League of Assassins. Discover his story in this mini-series.
1. Chapter 1

**RISE OF THE SHADOWS PART 1**

Underneath a building in the middle of Mexico was a man with a bag over his head. He was bound with zip ties and on his knees surrounded by the local gang. They were all holding weapons from guns, to bats, knives, and more. Sitting in a chair the leader of the gang Monty Cora. He was a big man almost entirely built of muscle. He was wearing a muscle shirt and dirty blue jeans looking down at the bag covered man.

"You come to my domain and look at you now," Monty said. "What did you expect?"

"I expect you to let me go and answer my questions," the man with a bag on his head said.

"You got some nerve," Monty said leaning closer. He then smiled as if amused. "Alright I'll humor you. What questions do you need asked?"

"You worked with a man a few months back by the name of Lawrence Crock. You may know him as Sportsmaster."

"What about him?" Monty asked.

"I want you to put me in contact with him," he said through the bag muffling his voice.

"In this line of work giving out that kind of information doesn't come cheap."

"I agree," the bagged man said. "How much do you think your lives are worth?"

This got everyone in the rooms attention as they all looked to their leader who had lost his smile. Monty stood up and walked close to the man. He looked furious as he balled up his fist eyeing the man.

"You come here dressed in a suit threatening me and my men. Your tied up and surrounded who do you think you are?"

The man calmly stood up and revealed his hands were not tied anymore. Monty reacted to slow as the man kicked him in the chest sending back. His goons were instantly alert as one charged the bagged face man with a bat swinging only to miss as the man ducked punching the attacker in the face. Another goon aimed a handgun at the former prisoner. He fired only to hit his own man as the bagged face man put him in front of the bullet the charged at the next guy. He delivered a series of attacks to multiple foes knocking the out. One of Monty's men came swinging with a knife that he dodged easily before catching the attackers arm and breaking it. He took the knife away and gutted the thug then tossed it across the room hitting one in the chest.

Monty stood up seeing his men getting demolished one by one. He charged in from behind trying to grab the man but failed as he went flipping over onto his back. The man with the bag on his head stood in the middle of the underground room with the bodies of unconscious and dead men surrounding him. He walked over and put a foot onto Monty's chest before finally taking the bag off his head. It was Malcolm Merlyn. He looked around the room and then back down at Monty.

"This place could really you a makeover," Malcolm said. "I assumed it looked bad because of the smell but now that I can actually see I am a little shocked."

"I'll tell you what you want to know," Monty said.

"I know you will," Malcolm said taking his foot off Monty.

"He's staying in a warehouse on the east side. Its abounded which is why he is held up there," Monty confessed.

"Now was that so hard?" Malcolm mocked as he began to walk away. "Oh," he said turning around. "One more thing."

"What?" Monty asked not wanting to deal with this guy anymore.

Malcolm picked a gun up off the ground and fired multiple shots into Monty's chest and then head. Malcolm ran his fingers through his black hair before tossing the gun to the side and leaving the room.

* * *

Lawrence Crock sat at a table checking his equipment in the mostly empty warehouse. The only things that were there were his weapons and the mattresses to sleep on. He was in his mid-thirties with short blond hair and built like a football player. He was one of the best in the business and he had to thank the League of Assassins for the training. They were a very discreet organization but anybody who knew about them knows they make the best fighters around. Unfortunately he had a falling out with Ra's and has been on the run ever since with his two daughters. Their mother, his wife went missing some time ago and he has been raising them the best he could. He wants them to know what the world is really like and that things won't be handed to you so you have to take it. Lawrence suddenly felt another presence in the room that wasn't his sleeping daughters. He picked up his knife off the table and threw it into a dark part of the ceiling where he heard a thud.

"You were close," Malcolm said jumping down from the roof completely dressed in his League of Assassin black garb. He did not have his hood and mask on but a pair of black goggles. He had a quiver on his back along with his bow.

"Al Sa-Her?" Lawrence said.

"Just call me Malcolm," he said approaching.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I came to make you an offer," Malcolm said looking over to Lawrence's sleeping daughters. "That I am sure could benefit all of you."

"I'm listening."

"First we need to get out of here. I killed two League members before I entered the building and saw a lot more."

"I thought I was being careful with my tracks. I knew I should have left right after my job with Cora."

"No point in dwelling on it now. Wake your daughters and make your way to the docks I have a friend meeting us there. I'll hold off the League till your clear."

"This must be one hell of a proposal for you to go out of your way like this."

"It is and I look forward to telling you about it," Malcolm said before Lawrence began to gather his things and wake his kids.

"Jade! Artemis! Get up we need to move," Lawrence screamed waking the two girls. One had black hair that was all over the place while the younger one had blonde hair in a ponytail.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

"It's the League. Now get your sister so we can get moving."

The family of three left leaving Malcolm alone. He focused his senses trying to pin point where the League will start to infiltrate. He walked to a window looking out seeing a few blending into the darkness that a normal person would miss. He prepared himself as he took a few steps back and then jumped out the window firing arrows into the hiding League members. He rolled hard on the ground and looked up to see a few more coming his way swords in hand.

He got to his feet blocking there attacks with his bow. He ducked a swing from one attacker and hit the other in the stomach before kicking the other in the jaw. He turned around firing a few shots at the incoming Assassins. Malcolm engaged in a fire fight ducking and dodging arrows as he fired his own trying to make his way to the docks. He ran swiftly seeing Lawrence on the boat with his daughters. Malcolm failed to see the two assassins hiding above that jumped down at his swords ready to impale him. Before they could hit there mark they were both struck by arrows straight into their heads making them fall to the ground. Lawrence turned to see the boat driver who was wearing a strange mask had fired the shots. Malcolm jumped into the boat and it sped off fleeing the scene.

"That was nice shooting Lacroix," Malcolm said to the driver who took his mask off reveling an older man with black hair with grey on the sides.

"Where to next Merlyn?" Lacroix asked driving the boat.

"Metropolis," he tells him. "Are next recruit is in Metropolis."

Back at the docks the last remaining League members stood and watched as the boat left their eye sight. One League member stood in front of all of them removing his hood. He had black hair down to his shoulders and a goatee. On his back were two quivers and a hand carved bow in his hand. Unlike the other League members his suit was sleeveless.

"Ra's will not be happy Vordigan," a League member said.

"Ra's knew that Lawrence Crock would be a challenge but with help from Al Sa-Her it will be more difficult," Vordigan said rubbing his long black hair.

"He took out a lot of are men I see why he is known as The Dark Archer."


	2. Chapter 2

**RISE OF THE SHADOWS PART 2**

Malcolm has been to Metropolis before and the city left him stunned every time. The buildings were high and the sun seemed to always shine there even on the darkest of days. He use to have plenty of meetings here when he was running his company. He stood still as the elevator in the airport descended to the ground floor. He walked through the airport lobby but came to a stop when his phone rang.

"Hello," Malcolm answered.

"Why exactly do we need her?" Lacroix suddenly asked.

"If we are going to be operating from behind the scenes we need a face for everyone to look to."

"She doesn't exactly have that great of a track record."

"That's where we come in," Malcolm said hanging up.

The woman he was looking for use to be a major player in Metropolis till her organization was exposed by a reporter who ratted her out. All he had to do was find where she was hiding and let his talking do the rest.

* * *

Malcolm walked the night streets of the city of tomorrow making his way behind a building where he was met by a man guarding the entrance.

"Password," he said.

"Cobra," Malcolm said. The guard nodded opening the door letting Malcolm inside.

The place was much better looking than it looked outside with the floors and walls being red. He noticed an open bar in the corner and dozens of people partaking in illegal gambling. He walked around the place till he finally found the woman he was looking for. Wearing a red china dress people only knew her as Roulette. She use to have a lot of say in the city till she lost everything and it seems she was about to try her hand at making a quick buck. Malcolm went over and sat at the table she was at meeting her eyes.

"Alright," the dealer started passing out the cards to all the players at the table.

They all looked at their hands except Malcolm and the bidding began. Malcolm looked at the people at the table as they all just starred at their cards.

"Haven't see you around here before," Roulette suddenly said to Malcolm.

He smiled at her, "Arthur King," he greeted her.

"Roulette," she responded.

"I know," Malcolm said. "I'm sure everyone here knows you."

"Perhaps," she said looking at Malcolm's cards he has yet to look at. "You do know you have to know what you are playing right."

"I like being surprised," Malcolm said.

"Are you going to bid or not," one of the other player said. "If not just fold."

Malcolm just stared blankly at the man before pushing all of his chips into the pile. "All in," he said still not looking at his hand.

"You cocky mother…" the guy began pushing all of his chips in as well. "All in."

"All in," Roulette joined.

The rest of the people at the table folded at the last three waited to see their cards. The dealer was intrigued ad to where this was about to go. This Arthur King fellow was insane betting all in on a hand he has not looked at.

"Please show your hands," the dealer said.

"Four of a kind," the man said flipping his cards over with a smirk.

"Good, but not good enough," Roulette said showing her cards. "Straight flush."

"Bitch," he said glaring at her then to Malcolm. "What about you?"

Malcolm lifted his cards flipping them over stunning everybody at the table. "How about that? A royal flush," Malcolm stood up from the table adjusting his suit. "Thanks for the fun but I'll go collect my winnings."

"Unreal," Roulette said watching as Malcolm left with a case full of money.

* * *

Roulette came out the place hours later not having any winnings. That first game was her chance but Mister King had to ruin it. A royal flush of all things he just so happened to have a royal flush and on top of it his name had to be King. Roulette was about to hit the street when a group of guys came from around the corner. Unfortunately she knew who they were and what they wanted.

"Tell your boss I'll have it soon," she said trying to walk past them but they got in her way.

"You said that last time and I still don't see any money. Intergang doesn't take kindly to being played Roulette."

"I'll have it soon," she said but they still didn't get out of her way.

She quickly punched the closes one across the face then kicked another in the jaw. She tried to run but another guy grabbed her by the arm and restrained her.

"Let's go," the guy said.

Roulette gritted her teeth as the man pushed her. She owed Intergang some money because she was struggling after she was exposed and needed it. The problem was paying it back which she tried to by taking on other jobs but none over panned out for. Now she was being taken to the big man himself and probably won't see the sun again.

An arrow suddenly came out the ski hitting the man holding Roulette. They all looked up and saw man wearing black with a bow and arrow. He fell down and Roulette saw it was Arthur King from the game. The guys pulled guns aiming them only to both get his by arrows. Roulette just stared as Malcolm approached her.

"How would you like to come work for me?"

"Who are you Mister King?" she asked.

"My name is actually Malcolm Merlyn," he tells her. "You can still call me King if you want."

"I'll pass," she said.

Another man suddenly came out the darkness wearing a mask and holding a briefcase.

"This is one of my associates," Malcolm said introducing Lacroix.

Lacorix handed her the briefcase that she opened seeing a lot of money.

"That is the money I just won,' Malcolm explained. "Use it pay off Intergang with interest."

"What exactly do you want from me?" she finally asked.

"To do what you were doing here in Metropolis only in another city," he said.

"Where?"

"Starling," Lacroix said.

"I can do that," she said. "When do we start?"

"Not for a while there are still somethings to take care of."

"You seem to have the luck I need. After that hand you played you must have the odds in your favor."

"The odds are always in my favor," Malcolm said walking past her. "I cheated by the way."

* * *

Malcolm stood alone on the roof and a figure stood behind him. Malcolm turned to see Vordigan standing there.

"Vordigan," Malcolm acknowledged.

"Al Sa-Her," Vordigan said back.

"Stop calling me that," Malcolm said approaching.

"Sorry, old habit," he said.

"What has the League been up to?"

"I was able to throw them off your trail with a false lead," Vordigan informed.

"Good, I can't have them knowing what I am planning just yet."

"You better finish soon because Ra's is no full. He will find out what you are doing. He wants to kill Crock because of their falling out he allowed you to leave but he knows you two are together now and he could have you targeted as well."

"I will be finished soon enough then I'll go into hiding," Malcolm assured.

"Hurry and finish," Vordigan warned. "I can't play double agent forever."

"You won't have to old friend. Soon we will both come out of the shadows."


	3. Chapter 3

**RISE OF THE SHADOWS PART 3**

 **MANY YEARS AGO**

The city was colder than usual and darker too. Why did it feel that way to Malcolm Merlyn? Because his light was taken away from him by some punk who wanted a little cash. He walked through the streets of Starling a city he has been in his whole life. He founded his company Merlyn Global and has been helping the city as much as possible. Rebecca set many clinics in the city mostly in the Glades to help those who couldn't afford to go to a hospital. All the good she did was pointless because she was gunned down by a punk. Malcolm wishes it was some random guy who happened to notice her but it wasn't. He had been going to her clinic for months getting help from her and he killed her.

Malcolm walked into his house and fell to the floor just staring into a dark room. What was the point of helping the weak if they were just going to stab you in the back? What was the point of helping the less fortunate if they would just be ungrateful? Merlyn Global, Queen Consolidated, and Stellmoore all did so much for the city but what changes were they really making. He is glad that he sent his son Tommy to the Queen's place for now because he would hate for his son so see him like this.

He doesn't know how long he sat in the dark room but the lights suddenly turned on. He looked up to see his old friend Simon Lacroix standing there in a full suit and his jet black hair. He walked over to Malcolm and just stared down at his friend. He looked to his hands that were red with blood and holding a gun.

"Something tells me you didn't wait for the police to find who killed Rebecca," he said casually leaning on the wall next to Malcolm.

"What's the point Simon?" Malcolm suddenly asked.

"The point of what?" he responded.

"What's the point of trying to good if the people you help don't try to make their lives better?"

"I've been in this city long enough to understand what you are going through?" Lacroix said. "We tried to help the best way we could and look where the city is. It is the same as it was a decade ago and at this rate it will be the same ten years from now."

"Not if I have anything to say about it?" Malcolm said.

"What are you willing to do?"

"Anything!"

"Then I think you should meet somebody?" Lacroix said.

* * *

Malcolm left home a few weeks ago in search of the place Lacroix told him about. He called it Nanda Parbat home of the League of Assassins. Malcolm wanted to know how Lacroix knew about them but he wouldn't say. He walked up a mountain where the moon looked down at him, he has been walking since the sun was up and the desert was blazing hot. Now the sun was gone and it was freezing cold. He crawled up a hill and finally saw the place he was looking for. It was a building that was probably thousands of years old carved into a mountain. He could see fires lit that lead to the entrance.

He walked in finally reaching his destination. Entering the building he saw several men and women dressed in black robes standing in a line all the way down the hall. None of them looked at him directly as he finally came to the first room. He saw a young girl maybe no more than ten training with a sword being watched by a man wearing an elegant robe with a sword at his side. The girl stopped swinging the blade and looked right at Malcolm. She approached him sword in hand pointing it at him.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Malcolm just looked at her. "My name is Malcolm Merlyn," he greeted her. "And who might you be?"

The girl kicked him in his leg bringing him down to one knee. "Kneel when you talk to me," she ordered. "I'm Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon."

Malcolm raised his hand and turned it around making a coin pop out of nowhere. "Nyssa I would like to speak with your father. Ra's Al Ghul, correct?"

The girl took the coin from him and then looked to her father. He gave her a nod and she let Malcolm pass.

"Anyone who can make the journey here is deserving of my time?" Ra's said. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to train me," Malcolm said. I want to be able to make an actual difference in this world. I want to be a member of the League of Assassins."

* * *

Malcolm and Ra's clashed blades as they moved swiftly but aggressively through the room. Both were in there training gear and were alone as was the case when someone trained privately with Ra's. Malcolm has been with the League for a few years now and is far from the man he used to be. He has honed his body and skills to the point of near perfection. He has done more to help the world in his time in the League than all the years he was in one city. He has freed slaves, ended tyranny, and saved lives that mattered. He is thankful that he found the League after Rebecca because his purpose has never been clearer.

He ducked a swing by Ra's and then blocked the next attack. He sent strikes at Ra's who blocked them effortlessly. Malcolm did a spin trying to catch Ra's off-guard but failed. Ra's blocked Malcolm's next attack sending the sword out of his hand. He then kicked his opponent's feet out from under him outing the sword to his neck.

"You've gotten better Al Sah-Her," he said helping Malcolm up.

"Still can get better," he said picking up his sword and sheathing it.

"There is always room for improvement even for myself," he said.

"I doubt that," Malcolm said. "I can't imagine someone getting the better of you."

"Of course not," a teenage Nyssa said walking in. "He is Head of the Demon for a reason."

"Even when I was chosen it wasn't because of my skills in a fight," Ra's said greeting his daughter.

"What are you looking for when considering a Ra's candidate?" Malcolm asked getting a glare from Nyssa.

"It depends," he said. "You first got to not consider the person but the current state of the world. Are they right for the time and do they have the will to do this for hundreds of years."

"I can see myself doing this till my dying day," Malcolm said bowing before walking out the room.

Ra's noticed Nyssa glaring daggers at Malcolm, "what is it?"

"He isn't a candidate is he?" she asked.

"No," Ra's said putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "He has potential but not the right motivations to be Ra's Al Ghul."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Malcolm's eyes shot open as he looked out the window of his private plane. He looked down to see Starling City lit by the sun. He had a few more things to take care of before he could set things in motion. The only person he needed to talk to was Miora Queen. They talked about his plan a couple of years before Robert and Oliver died on the Gambit and now they will continue. He has already sent word to her that he was on the way so she can be prepared for his arrival. He was slowly building his groups key figures and with Vordigan bringing people in the League to their side he will soon be ready.

* * *

In an empty parking lot Miora Queen sat in her limo dressed professional as usual. She was disturbed to hear Malcolm was coming back and that could only mean he wants to continue with the plan even after he husband and son died. All she had left was Thea and she did not want to bring danger to her as well.

"Miss Queen," her driver looked back to her. "He's here."

She nodded getting out the car taking her shades off. She saw a car pull up and stop a few feet away. The door opened and a dark skinned man wearing a jacket with an orange/brown color scheme approached her.

"You sure payed a lot upfront for my services," he said.

"People speak highly of your skills Bronze Tiger," she said.

"Who do you need dead?" he asked.

"The target's name is Malcolm Merlyn."


	4. Chapter 4

**RISE OF THE SHADOWS PART 4**

Malcolm looked out over the city standing in his former office at Merlyn Global that now belonged to Tommy his son who he left in charge. It had been some time since he stepped foot into the building and since he last saw Tommy. He could hear footsteps approaching the room and turned as the door open to see Tommy fully dressed in a black suit. Malcolm could feel the instant tension that came over the room when Tommy saw his father.

"Hello, dad," Tommy greeted.

"Surprise to get my call?" Malcolm asked taking a seat across from Tommy who sat down at his desk.

"I was, which brings me to my first question. Why are you here?"

"Can I not visit my son whenever I come back to town," Malcolm answered.

"All that tells me is you are not here to see me. So why are you really back in Starling?"

"Well you have become quite observant," he said admiring his son.

"I run a multibillion dollar company so I really don't have a choice," Tommy said bitterly.

"I'm actually here to help a friend that got in touch with me," Malcolm tells his son.

"Well thanks for stopping by but I have a lot of work to get done," Tommy said turning to the computer on his desk.

"Of course," Malcolm said getting up from the chair. "I know the workload that comes from running a company."

* * *

Moira sat in her living room tapping her foot on the ground rapidly as she waited for Malcolm to show up. She has not seen him for some time and she wishes he would have just stayed gone. He was probably going to get the group back together and commence with the Undertaking they were planning all those years ago. After losing Oliver and Robert at the same time she knew she needed to think her life over and do what was right. Which meant cutting all ties to the Undertaking and focusing on Thea her only child. The sound of footsteps could be heard against the wooden floors. Taking a deep breath she stood up turning around to see Malcolm standing there in a suit with his hands in his pocket.

"Hello, Moira," he greeted as casually as he could.

"Malcolm," she said trying to stay calm.

"I heard you have been rather distant with everyone," he began to make his way over to her.

"That's rich coming from you. People were starting to think you were dead."

"From the conversation I just had with my son I think he wishes I was."

"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way."

"And how do you feel Moira," he asked suddenly getting closer to her.

"I feel I have made it clear that I no longer have any intention on helping you with your plan."

"It's too late to back out now Moira," he tells her. "You have been helping since the beginning and you will help till the end."

"You don't come back after all this time and try to control me Malcolm," she warned. "I know everything about the plan and I will go to the press with it."

"You'll be outing yourself as well."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"I'm going to let you think about this. I hope you understand the danger this will put you and your daughter in if you try and go public with this. Think carefully Moira the last thing I want is a feud with my best friend's wife."

Malcolm showed himself out the room as Moira pulled out her phone dialing a number. "He's on the move do whatever it takes."

* * *

Malcolm entered his current hotel room where he could tell someone was in the room. In fact he thinks there are quite a few in the room. He casually closed the door pretending to not have noticed the potential attackers. Behind Malcolm two guys in all black wearing ski mask appeared from behind the objects they were hiding behind. One lifted a gun that had a silencer on it getting close to Malcolm until it touched the back of his head.

Malcolm eyes went into total focus as he quickly turned around moving the gunman's arm making him shoot the wall. He hit the potential killer in the throat and then kicked him away but not before snatching his gun out of his hand and shooting the other ski masked man in the head. He could since the next guy coming out of hiding and he quickly shot him in the leg without looking.

He walked over to the downed man putting his foot on his injured leg. "Tell me who sent you?" He stayed quiet and Malcolm shot him in the other leg. "Did you really plan on dying tonight?"

"It was Frank Chen," he confessed looking at the cold stare Malcolm was giving him.

"Figured as much," he said shooting the guy in the head.

* * *

Frank Chen was in his office waiting to hear back from the people who he sent to kill Malcolm. Everyone who was going to be involved in the Undertaking went their separate ways and dropped the project. The fact that Malcolm came back after all this time expecting things to be the same was absurd. He suddenly felt a sharp in his chest. He looked down to see that an arrow was shot through his chair. He rotated in the chair to see Malcolm standing there in a black garb holding a bow.

"Don't send amateurs to do a professionals job," Malcolm said as Chen took his last breath.

"I couldn't agree more," someone said.

Malcolm was blindsided by a kick to the face as a man wearing a brown leather jacket with claws on his hands fell from ceiling. Malcolm knew who it was by his reputation alone and knew he was in for a fight. Bronze Tiger was considered one of the best in the world so he wasn't going to underestimate him. Malcolm quickly pulled back an arrow firing it only for Tiger to cut it out of midair and charging at the Dark Archer. The began to trade blows as Malcolm was kicked threw the glass wall of Chen's office tumbling on the ground he got blocking an attack from Bronze Tiger with his bow and then punching his opponent in the face. They went back and forth using their skills to the best of their abilities. Tiger did a spin kick to Malcolm's chest sending him against the wall. Malcolm ducked a swipe from Tiger who left claw marks on the wall. Malcolm uppercutted Bronze Tiger right in the jaw then proceeded to attack with a fierce combo hitting Bronze Tiger in many of his pressure points. Bronze Tiger countered with a strong attack with his claws cutting Malcolm in the stomach and followed with a kick to the side of the head. Malcolm was a little dazed after that hit but was lucky to the notice and raise his bow to block it. He was a caught off guard when his bow was cut in half making him have to roll out the way. He drew his sword backing away twirling his blade. Bronze Tiger approached with a wild like intensity getting ready for another exchange. There blades clashed as the sound of the metal hitting echoed through the halls. Bronze Tiger was barely able to dodge a sword thrust that cut hit cheek as he brought down his claws which were blocked. He kicked Malcom in his side making him fall into the stairwell. Malcolm quickly got up to see Bronze Tiger jumping down the stairs claws raised. Malcolm moved out the way causing the other assassin to get his claws stuck in the wall. Malcolm grabbed Tiger and tossed him further down the stairs and quickly followed him down. Malcolm came down with his sword which Tiger kicked out his hand and now both were without their weapons. They began to trade blows with their fist both using the environment to gain the upper hand. Malcolm flipped over the rails and was followed quickly behind as both fell to the next floor. Malcolm deflected many blows from Tiger before grabbing his arm and tossing hi into the door making them fall into the next hallway. Malcolm pulled an arrow out of his quiver and stuck it into Tiger's leg.

Malcolm took heavy breaths as he watched blood fall from his opponent's leg. "The arrow I stuck you with was laced with poison," he informed him standing up. "You tell me everything I want to know and I'll give you the antidote."

"You'll kill me anyway so what's the point," Bronze Tiger said holding his leg.

"I won't kill you," Malcolm said. "If anything I am a man of my word. Besides your skill are to valuable to go to waste."

"Alright then," Tiger said. "Let's see if you're a man of your word."

* * *

"I called this press conference because I have a sin on my conscious that I can no longer bare," Moira said. She was outside with many photographers and reporters waiting to hear what the corporate woman had to confess. On the stage with her was Thea her daughter who just wanted to know what she had to say that was so important. Moira looked at Thea taking a deep breath for she was about to turn her life upside down. "I and other very influential people have been planning-,"

A bullet to the head sent Moira to the ground dead causing people to panic at the sight and leave Thea over her mother's body in tears.

On a building opposite of the scene was the shooter Lawrence Crock holding a rifle. He put his hand to his ear communicator. "It's done."


	5. Chapter 5

**RISE OF THE SHADOWS PART 5-FINALE**

Vordigan walked through the halls of the League's base in Nanda Parbat. He knew it was a matter of time before Ra's would figure out he was helping Lawrence and Malcolm so his time in the League was nearing to an end. He entered his room gathering his things before he left to meet Malcolm and the crew he has put together. He zipped up his bag but froze when realized there were people behind him. He saw two League members standing there hands on their swords ready to draw if needed.

"Ra's would like to speak with you," one of the men said.

"Of course," Vordigan replied casually before putting both down with arrows to the chest. He got ready to fight his way out of his former home. He use to trust in the League of Assassin's but time has shown him that this was not going to change the world for the better.

He turned down a hallway where he moved to the side quickly dodging an arrow. He looked up see Nyssa Al Ghul in her black and red robes. This was the last person he wanted to fight on his way out.

"You use to be an inspiration in the League and now you turn traitor and for what?" she approached quickly bow in hand.

"I believe in fighting for what I believe in. Sooner or later you will see that your father's ways won't make a difference," Vordigan said bracing himself.

They clashed with their bows hitting one another and began to trade blows. Nyssa was able to land a kick to Vordigan's chest and then another across his face. Vordigan caught Nyssa's next kick and tossed her to the ground. She sprung herself up kicking Vordigan away before he could continue his attack. Vordigan hit Nyssa's bow out her hand and the two began to wrestle back and forth pushing each other against the walls of the hallway. Vordigan elbowed her in the face and then kicked her off of him. He caught a punch she was trying to throw and flipped her onto her back. He brought his fist down on her knocking her out. He could her more members coming and tried to make his exit.

* * *

Malcolm waited inside the cave where he was going to meet Vordigan. He has decided it was time to pull him out of the League. Being a double agent in a group like that is extremely difficult. He looked out of the cave to see if he could spot Vordigan. He was running late so he hopes it wasn't due to being found out because even the strongest of men would talk if interrogated but Ra's. His attention turned to rustling in the trees where Vordigan fell from wounds all over his body.

"They are pursuing me," he said rushing over bow in hand.

Malcolm put his mask on getting his bow ready. "We'll go into the cave," Malcolm said. "There are old ruins below we can use to are advantage."

They both made their way down into the deeper parts of the cave. The League of Assassin pursuers came running into the ruins holding bows and swords in search of their prey. Malcolm and Vordigan took to hiding spots ready to get the jump on their former allies. The two comrades looked to one another giving each a knowing nod as both hoped out from behind the stone ruins and fired arrows into the crowd. Vordigan was always a quick shooter with the bow even better than Malcolm when it came to speed. That is why he carried two quivers on his back instead of one. He already brought down five men and was on the move getting in close to the rest. Malcolm was already engaged in sword combat with a group of assassins. He stayed on guard blocking and dodging attacks as he flipped out the way of others. He cut down two with one slice and kicked another across the face making him fall to the floor. He stuck his sword into the man on the ground and quickly took it out as he moved to the next one with stab into his chest. Vordigan snapped the neck of an attacker and then fired two arrows into an incoming attacker. He hit an enemy in the legs making them flip on to the ground and then he hit another in the stomach, pulling out a knife and stabbing them in the back. He took it out tossing t across the room hitting another man in the head. Vordigan suddenly came to an abrupt stop looking down to see an arrow and stuck him in the stomach through his back. He pulled an arrow back hitting his shooter in the chest. Malcolm noticed this and quickly cut down the men in his way to make it over to Vordigan. Malcolm dropped a smoke bomb grabbing Vordigan and hiding behind a rock.

"You must leave without me," he said. "I'll just slow you down."

Malcolm knew he was right but he had to think of the future and his plan even if that meant leaving a soldier behind. "You give them hell," Malcolm said.

Vordigan nodded taking Malcolm's sword and using it to pick himself up. Malcolm left swiftly to the exit as Vordigan came out from behind cover. He took down the first two guys with his sword ducking a strike from an attacker and then cutting him down to. An arrow suddenly hit him in the leg bringing him down to one leg he took it out getting up to continue the fight. He grabbed the sharp blade of a League member using his hand making blood fall. He stuck his sword into the guy opposite of him and then pushed it deeper. The man fell to the ground and Vordigan was struck with more arrows this time in the chest. He just smiled as he fell to the ground taking his last breath looking up into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Outside Malcolm was on a helicopter being flown by Lawrence Crock who. Lacroix sat across from Malcolm who was just looking out the window. He wasn't the sentimental type but he knew when he lost a friend.

"Guess we will have to manage without him," Lacroix said.

"We can and will," Malcolm replied. "Just have to work harder."

"What's next?" Lawrence asked

"We will begin to build our connections and influence. We each have are parts to play in getting his started. Lacroix will stay in Starling to oversee the criminal element. Roulette will rebuild her underground empire and move it to Starling when the time is right. Lawrence and his daughters will be on standby to be used when we need them."

"What about you?" Lacroix asked.

"I have more to learn," he said.

* * *

Malcolm now in his suit walked into a fine dining restaurant. He spotted the man he was going to be meeting with making his way over. The fight in Nanda Parbat showed he needed to learn more and become a force that would lead an army.

He took a seat across from a man with bleach blond hair. "Happy you could take the time to meet with me Mister Dahrk."

"Please," Dahrk raised his hand. "Call me Damian."


End file.
